gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Brittany Relationship, more commonly known as Brittina or Tittany, is the friendship between; New Directions Members and McKinley Seniors, Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany Pierce. The two characters often share a number of backup singing or backup dancing moments and are almost always paired together. They also have both dated fellow Glee Club member, Artie Abrams, and their dance partner is usually Mike Chang. Some evidence states that Brittany might have also dated Mike in the beginning of the first season. They are seen chatting and hugging a few times, so it is implied that they are close friends. Episodes Season One Preggers Tina and Brittany are Kurt's back-up dancers for his Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) music video. Vitamin D After they have finished performing Halo/Walking on Sunshine, they leave the choir room squealing and holding hands. Sectionals They dance together, twirling, during My Life Would Suck Without You. Bad Reputation When Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina didn't make on the "glist" they attempt to do something to get a bad reputation, Brittany joins them and she and Tina are back-up dancers for Artie's solo U Can't Touch This. Season Two Britney/Brittany In Artie's dream Brittany and Tina were standing by Britney and talking about salad sauce and pizzas. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Tina and Brittany were double cast as Columbia, and they both have a short solo in Time Warp. Furt The girls get into a small argument about Brittany dating Artie. Special Education Tina thinks that Brittany and Mike are having an affair because of all the time they spend together rehearsing for their dance number at Sectionals. Silly Love Songs Brittany looks sympathetic, and a little concerned for Tina, when she breaks down in tears during My Funny Valentine. Later on during the song, Brittany nudges Mike, encouraging him to go up and comfort Tina when she drops down onto her knees and begins sobbing hysterically. Comeback Lauren's back-up dancers are, once again, Tina and Brittany for I Know What Boys Like. Tina with all the other glee girls praise Brittany for her fashion choices and copies her style, wearing a horse sweater. Original Song Rachel's performance of Get It Right is backed-up by Tina and Brittany. Also, in Hell to the No, Lauren, Tina, Santana, and Brittany sing and dance along to the song. A Night of Neglect It is revealed that Tina, Mike, and Artie bribed Brittany into joining The Brainiacs. After Tina is heckled on stage, Brittany looks sympathetic towards Tina when she is crying after her performance of I Follow Rivers. When Mike returns after his performance, Brittany is seen with her hand on Tina's shoulder, suggesting that she had maybe been comforting Tina when Mike had been performing. Prom Queen Brittany and Tina perform back up to Blaine who is singing I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. New York While talking with Santana, Brittany tells her that she is probably going to be a bridesmaid at Tina and Mike's wedding, implying that they are close friends. Brittany also states she will be waiting anxiously to see if their babies are Asian. Season Three Asian F Mercedes performs Spotlight, which is backed up by Brittany and Tina. Before which, Brittany and Tina were having a conversation Choke Brittany and Tina, along with Mercedes, Sugar, and Santana were all involved on the abusive joke made towards Shannon Beiste and her black eye. Sue, Roz, and Shannon inform the girls that their assignment is to perform a song that was about female empowerment. Together, they were involved in Cell Block Tango, which was received negatively by them. Later, when Shannon was honest to the group about the abuse she went through, they performed Shake It Out. The girls, along with Mercedes, helped Kurt back up sing during Not the Boy Next Door, just in case Carmen Tibideaux wasn't happy with his first song, The Music of the Night. Prom-asaurus Tina is seen laughing/smiling as Brittany informs the glee club about the prom this year. The girls sung back up for Santana during Love You Like a Love Song. Goodbye They both perform as back-up dancers for Burt Hummel, who is dancing to Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It). They assist Burt with his graduation gift to Kurt, just like in Preggers. Season Four The New Rachel Tina and Brittany both want to be the new Rachel, so they both sing Call Me Maybe ''along with Blaine and Wade in front of Artie to choose the new Rachel. Throughout the performance, they make faces at each other. Britney 2.0 Brittany has a breakdown while Mr. Schue tries to cheer her up by having "Britney Spears Week", which Brittany and Tina are both happy to do. Later Tina along with Sam and Joe, perform ''3, as part of the assignment. As the performance ends, Brittany tries to shave her head while everyone in the room disagrees and Tina shouts "Brittany, no!" Glee, Actually Brittany - with a Santa hat and sack - is walking down the halls and gives really extravagant and expensive gifts to her friends in the glee club. She then reaches Tina and gives her a little stocking with a key inside to a 2013 Toyota Camry. When Tina asks what is going on, Brittany believes in the Mayan apocalypse and therefore the world will end on the 21st, and decided to cash in all her savings so that she and all her friends would be able to celebrate the last days on earth to the fullest. Later, Sam (who also believes the world is going to end) tells her that they need to fully cleanse themselves, and need to be honest with all their friends. So they gather several of the glee club members, including Tina, so they can purify themselves in the Mayan Apocalypse Club. Brittany tells Tina that her dream of acting is a pipe-dream and pursuing it as a career is irresponsible and shocking. Naturally, Tina looks shocked, and offended, and walks out with all the others. Diva Tina tells Santana that Brittany and Sam are dating, which Brittany had not informed Santana of. I Do Along with Marley, they are the main dancers and also back-up Marley in Anything Could Happen. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Backup Singing *''U Can't Touch This'' (backup to Artie) (Bad Reputation) *''I Know What Boys Like'' (backup to Lauren) (Comeback) *''Hell to the No'' (backup to Mercedes) (Original Song) *''Get It Right'' (backup to Rachel) (Original Song) *''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You'' (backup to Blaine) (Prom Queen) *''Spotlight'' (backup to Mercedes) (Asian F) *''Here's To Us'' (backup to Rachel) (On My Way) *''Not the Boy Next Door'' (backup to Kurt) (Choke) *''Love You Like a Love Song'' (backup to Santana) (Prom-asaurus) *''Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee'' (backup to Kitty) (Glease) *''Locked Out of Heaven (backup to Marley and Unique) (Sadie Hawkins) *Anything Could Happen (backup to Marley) (I Do) Backup Dancing *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)'' (backup to Kurt/Burt) (Preggers/Goodbye) *''Le Jazz Hot'' (backup to Kurt) (joined alongside Mike and The Cheerios) (Duets) *''I Know What Boys Like'' (backup to Lauren) (Comeback) *''Not the Boy Next Door'' (backup to Kurt) (Choke) *''Love You Like a Love Song'' (backup to Santana) (Prom-asaurus) *''Anything Could Happen (backup/main to Marley) (I Do) Related Songs *My Life Would Suck Without You'' by Kelly Clarkson (Sectionals) *''Express Yourself'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''One'' by U2 (Grilled Cheesus) *''PYT'' by Michael Jackson (Silly Love Songs) *''We Are Young'' by fun. (Hold on to Sixteen) *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' by Whitney Houston (Dance with Somebody) *''3'' by Britney Spears (Britney 2.0) *''Gangnam Style'' by Psy (Thanksgiving) *''Tell Him'' by The Exciters (Sadie Hawkins) *''Hung Up'' by Madonna (Diva) Trivia *They usually back-up together for other glee club members. *They were both back up dancers for Kurt during Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It), Le Jazz Hot, and Not the Boy Next Door, ''all of which sung by Kurt. They also danced back-up for Burt when he performed "Single Ladies" to Kurt as a present. *Brittany and Tina did back up together at prom two years in a row, first with Blaine in ''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You and ther with Santana in Love You Like a Love Song. *They have danced backup for Kurt the most with three dances. *It is presumed that they fell out as friends in Special Education as Tina thought that Mike was cheating on her with Brittany. She even went so far as to replicate Brittany's Cheerios uniform, with her own gothic spin. *In New York, Brittany says that she expects to be a bridesmaid at Tina and Mike's wedding, and also that she will be there to see if their baby is Asian like them. *Tina was one of only five guests shown on Brittany's web-show Fondue For Two, the others being Mercedes, Marley, Kitty and Lord Tubbington. *Both dated Artie, but not in the same year. *Sam has said to both of them that they are hot. Gallery Brittinacry.gif Tam.jpg Girlss1.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.29.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.34.13 PM.png NOO.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.37.25 PM.png Tumblr_m5co93Qh7S1qlutygo1_250.gif LIBRARIAN3.gif Tumblr_mabl7yH0ZF1qahheuo2_500.gif Tumblr_mabl7yH0ZF1qahheuo1_500.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.39.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.34.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.33.22 PM.png Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heather+Morris+Heather+Morris+mGM5mTl6K2el.jpeg Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.39.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.37.53 PM.png tumblr_lmhwxePvWR1qfyijao1_500.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.51.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.29.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.51.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.51.43 PM.png Gimmemorebritt.gif tumblr_lmjcu1aGhE1qfyijao1_500.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 9.35.04 PM.png Glee-PurplePianoProject-Tina-Kurt-Brittany-600x400.jpeg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heather+Morris+Heather+Morris+l0I4edxZ3f4l.jpeg 0217BrittanyTina01.jpeg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png tumblr_lmjczuXp8w1qfyijao1_500.png Brittinahere.png Brittinacry.gif BrittinaRight.png tumblr_m3e98mdqFX1r9a954o10_1280 - Copy.jpg pohijfj8mc1fc2p - Copy.jpg 317GleeEP317Scene8ChoirRoom—955719223206383256.jpg 640px-Tina,_kurt_and_brittany.jpeg brittany-quinn-and-tina.jpg GLEE_Ep116_Sc15_3026.jpg glee213-09671.jpg glee217img2.jpg h352162141.jpg brittany-mercedes-tina.jpg tina-santana-and-brittany.jpg Tumblr m3rr0rHnNG1r6nrbwo3 1280.jpg rowe.jpg brittina.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Amber+Fink+Lea+Michele+Heather+sfvRVRO0ukRl.jpeg Britina.JPG tumblr_m2lzznFYAp1qhnreqo4_250.gif tumblr_m2lzznFYAp1qhnreqo6_250.gif tumblr_m5jn1dPWuQ1rvzxuxo1_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o2_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o3_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o4_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o7_250.gif tumblr_m316y3VCZc1qdb716o9_250.gif BCBrittina.jpg GIRBrittina.jpg HTTNBrittina.jpg HTUBrittina.jpg INGTYBrittina.jpg ISLBrittina.jpg brittinax.jpg tinabrittany.png Tumblr m8n1tbsKfA1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr m9kdg0BvCj1qdb716o1 250.gif brittina.png Brittina2.png BANDT.jpg 055.jpeg 066.jpeg Glee_620_091112.jpg tumblr_mcdstnRaMV1r8xqrm.gif tumblr_me183rn3qk1rorqk0o1_250.gif tumblr_mc33ehfsaS1rorqk0o1_250.gif tumblr_mfi1xic5Xw1rf719go1_250.gif tumblr_inline_mh2946yeb71rv8wft.gif Tumblr mhwapnrpyn1rorqk0o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo2 250.gif tumblr_mhack71rfQ1qaedvuo5_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships